1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a non-tipable toy wherein the toy will always resume an erect position after having been displaced from such erect position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Non-tipable toy articles have been well known in the prior art. These toys have normally taken on the configuration of having a weight located in the bottom portion thereof in order to form the non-tipable structure. This weight location provides the required low center of gravity for non-tipable action. A typical such prior art device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,444 of Adickes which is representative of the prior art. The prior art non-tipable toys, as exemplified by the above noted patent, are confined to a rocking motion in that they rock about a circular base. However, these prior art non-tipable toys have been devoid of other forms of motion in addition to their non-tipability which can add a significant dimension to the play value of the toy be permitting it to travel in lateral directions as well as displaying the rocking motion.